


Just Friends (Who Make Out Sometimes)

by next_stop_stardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oh my god why can't you process emotions normally, Pining, They're both so dumb, You dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/next_stop_stardust/pseuds/next_stop_stardust
Summary: “Look, Kageyama, this is weird, right? Friends don’t normally do this kinda stuff.”Kageyama blinks at him, startled. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before simply grunting in place of a proper reply.Okay, guess Hinata would have to do most of the talking here. “Friends don’t normally kiss. Friends definitely don’t normally give their friends big red hickeys where all their team can see them. I guess I just want to know where we stand.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 366





	Just Friends (Who Make Out Sometimes)

They were late to practice. Again. 

Huffs of breath fall from Hinata’s open mouth, the sound of his feet pounding on the pavement half drowned out by Kageyama’s beside him, running just as fast. 

_Stupid_ Kageyama. Stupid stupid _stupid_ Kageyama and his _stupid_ mouth on Hinata’s _stupid_ neck had made the world go dizzy enough that they had both missed the sound the _stupid_ bell, making him only notice the day had ended when footsteps had come dangerously close to where they stood.

This was starting to become a regular occurrence. They only started - whatever it is that they’re doing - a few months back. They had stayed behind after practice, just the two of them, Hinata begging Kageyama to _toss to me toss to me toss to me_ until he had finally caved (though, if Hinata thought back, he usually had to ask four times to get him to give in - for Kageyama, this was an unprecedented improvement). 

They couldn’t get the quick to line up right. Something had been off about it all through practice (“The air’s weird today,” Suga had said, “So everyone’s off their game.” Like that explained everything). 

They had been in the middle of arguing, their voices rising louder and louder in the empty gym. Hinata blamed Kageyama’s arms, Kageyama blamed Hinata’s legs, and next thing Hinata knew their mouths had met in the middle, clashing like if they pressed against each other hard enough it would shut the other up. 

Things escalated quickly from there. 

They never really talked about it. And that was fine! Really, Hinata was fine with it. It was fun - who needs to stress about the details? Definitely not Hinata every single night, that’s for sure. 

It just became part of their system - Kageyama sets, Hinata spikes, and sometimes they make out in empty gyms or abandoned stairwells or even the park by the school, that one time. 

This time, the hastily chosen location was a wall by the back of the school. It always just, happened - Kageyama would look at him with something in his eye and Hinata knew that if he didn’t kiss him _right now_ he would _die_ . 

The neck thing, though. That was very new. 

Kissing Kageyama was nice. Well, more than nice. It was always so warm and intense and overwhelming and so very Kageyama. Like most things with the two of them, it just seemed to fit. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Hinata’s lips slot on Kageyama’s like they were made to. 

Hinata has never given himself the opportunity to question what that makes them. 

When Kageyama had pulled back, Hinata had furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to protest - but was promptly silenced by Kageyama lips on his jaw. He stuttered on a gasp, barely getting out “Ka-?“ before Kageyama was on his neck and _oh_ . 

It felt... different. Certainly much more intimate than he was used to - Kageyama was fine pinning him against the wall with his tongue halfway down his throat, but if Hinata as much as tried to pull him closer by the waist he would burn up. It made no sense, but Kageyama _was_ an idiot, so Hinata supposed it didn’t have to. 

The scrape of teeth on his skin dragged him out of his daydream, and suddenly Kageyama was sucking on his neck and Hinata’s legs shook and a noise he didn’t know his vocal cords could make came out of his open mouth and that’s it, this is where he dies, wallowing in embarrassment and shame with stupid Kageyama’s lips _still_ on his neck. 

Hinata stiffened at the sudden sound of footsteps approaching, the clanging of feet against the mental stairwell around the corner giving him enough sense to push Kageyama off right as students begin to pour past them. 

Hinata’s head whipped round to Kageyama’s, who was now very, very red. Hinata can’t imagine how he must look right now. Thank god the other students weren’t paying them any attention. He can’t imagine how he would’ve reacted if the team- 

The team. 

“Practice.” 

“Oh, shit.” 

And so they were running. The gym was at the other side of the school, and they weren’t even changed, and Daichi was probably going to kill them because this exact thing had happened at least four times before and their captain promised them that they wouldn’t survive the fifth. 

Willing his legs to move faster, he leaps up the stairs, sliding and practically tackling the door. 

“I win,” he pants, unable to stop himself. 

“I’m still in the lead,” replies Kageyama weakly, bent double and using the door as a crutch. Stubborn as ever. 

Hinata scoffs as he pushes it open, stepping into the empty clubroom and throwing his shirt off. “Yeah yeah, 123 to 122. Don’t get cocky, Bakageyama.” 

He hears Kageyama inhale sharply beside him. Smirking at how he had clearly won the argument, he turns to revel in the victory - only to see Kageyama staring at his neck in horror, mouth open and eyes wide. 

Hinata’s own eyes narrow in response. “What?” he says, a hand reaching up to feel where Kageyama’s gaze is burning holes through his skin. When his hand feels nothing, he raises an eyebrow. 

Kageyama looks like he’s going to burst into flames. “It’s nothing,” he states, his voice wavering. 

“Stop lying, stupid. What did you do? Do I have something on my neck?” 

Kageyama is too quick to shake his head, but there was no time to dissect his reaction further - he’d ask him about it after practice. If they were still alive by then. 

When they finally push open the gym doors, Daichi is waiting for them, smile wide and eyes murderous. Hinata braces himself for death -  _I wonder if they’ll bury me in my uniform._

But death never came. 

Instead, Daichi splutters, attracting the attention of the rest of the team, who stop warming up to watch the commotion. Hinata has approximately 0.5 seconds to wonder what kind of messed up divine intervention saved them by making Daichi choke, before all hell breaks loose. 

Noya and Tanaka scream. Hinata starts at the noise, and turns to see them sprinting over to him, moving faster than he’s ever seen them move in a game, to attach themselves to his arms, one on either side, shouting in delight. 

“Who’s the lucky girl, Shouyou?! Huh? Do we know her?” Noya shakes him, a grin splitting his face in two. 

Tanaka’s no better, pushing Hinata’s head to stare at his neck and look up at Noya, shrieking with laughter that borders on hysteric. “Oh my _god_ , look at you, Hinata! All grown up! Look Noya, you can actually _see_ bite marks-“ 

Hinata’s heart sinks to his shoes as the world tips on its axis. 

They know. They _know_ . 

He looks up at Kageyama, who is desperately trying to avoid his gaze, looking like he wants to run and throw up all at once, which doesn’t really do either of them any favours. 

He hears Tsukishima tsk at the display, muttering something to Yamaguchi that makes him drop the volleyball he’s holding in favour of clutching his stomach, shaking with silent laughter. 

Daichi’s still staring at Hinata, looking like he doesn’t even know where to start. 

“Yes, yes, it’s hilarious.” Suga steps forward, reaching out a gentle but firm hand to grab Hinata’s wrist. “Hinata, can you come with me for a second?” 

Hinata is ready to bow down to Suga and kiss his volleyball shoes. Instead, he nods, and Suga pushes Noya and Tanaka - who are still cackling - off his sides. “Daichi, make them run extra laps,” he says, shutting the door behind them with a sweet smile, muffling their shouts of protest. 

Hinata lets Suga lead him up to the clubroom, trying not to drag his feet too much as he burns alive. 

The only good thing is that they didn’t seem to think it was _Kageyama_ of all people who has caused, well, whatever was on him. Hinata doesn’t even know how he’s meant to feel about that - why does he almost feel like he wants them to know? 

It’s not like him and Kageyama _are_ anything. They’re just friends. Or can they even be called that? They argue and bicker and are constantly challenging each other, so if anything he’s more of a rival, really. 

Even if he’s the one person who makes Hinata feel complete. Even if when Hinata’s hand meets Kageyama’s toss, he feels like he could rule the world. Even if Kageyama gets him in a way no one else does. 

Friends. Just friends. 

Who make out sometimes. 

Yeah. 

Hinata snaps back to reality as Suga pushes the door open, closing it behind them and taking a seat on the floor, gesturing for Hinata to do the same. 

“Figured you’d want an out,” Suga says simply, eyeing Hinata as he sinks down. He can still feel his face glowing. 

“Yeah. I, uh, thanks, Sugawara-san.” He shuffles uncomfortably, his head still muddled from the onslaught of unwanted thoughts his mind was supplying. Shaking them away, he chooses to focus on his primary concern: “What were they staring at, anyways? What’s on my neck?” 

Suga’s face contorts, his eyes sympathetic and his lip biting back laughter. He reaches in a box to his side, rummaging and producing a mirror, holding it out to Hinata. 

Hinata turns it over, twisting his neck until his eye catches on what is a very large and very red splotch, and he feels his heart stop and head spin. How did Kageyama even- 

“For what it’s worth, I think Nishinoya and Tanaka were exaggerating - I can’t see any bite marks anyways,” says Suga, as though that makes it any better. Presumably seeing the life leaving Hinata’s eyes, he reaches across and places a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Try not to freak out too much, alright? It’s just a hickey.” Upon receiving no reaction, he stills. “You did want it to happen, right? No one...” 

Realising the implication, Hinata jerks his head from side to side, horrified. “No! No, I- well not no, I just- yeah, it was fine, I was fine with it, I just didn’t know it was gonna leave something like this,” he rambles, eyes on the floor. 

Suga huffs out a laugh. “Well, make sure next time you tell Ka- sorry, ah,  _whoever_ left that on you, that you’d rather not have it somewhere so visible.” He pushes himself to his feet, casting a glance down to Hinata, his eyes glinting. “I’m gonna go back and make sure that Noya and Tanaka have learned their lesson. You stay here until your face goes back to its regular colour. Hopefully I can fit in a talk with Kageyama before you get back.” Before Hinata could even start spluttering, Suga grins, slamming the door behind him and sprinting off. 

Taking a minute to gather his thoughts, Hinata leans back on his hands, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.  _It’s fine, you’re fine, just because the team saw doesn’t mean that you guys have to stop doing stuff._

Did Kageyama want to keep doing stuff? 

Why was that even his main concern? 

Okay, if Hinata’s being honest, it isn’t exactly normal for two friends to make out all the time. And if Hinata’s being really really honest, it’s probably not normal that Hinata thinks about Kageyama all the time either. That he feels like he needs him by his side. That he feels like if Kageyama tells him they have to stop the weird making out in abandoned places thing then he’ll shrivel up and die. 

Or maybe he wants more than just making out in abandoned places. 

It would be nice, Hinata thinks, if Kageyama would let him hold his hand. 

Sighing and resigning himself to an inevitably horrible conversation later, Hinata weighs the pros and cons of going back to practice - going back, despite all its promises of shame, comes with the perk of playing Volleyball, so of course it wins in the end. 

The others stare when he shuffles back in, but Daichi sends a hard look their way and they quickly go back to serving practice. Hinata tries to make the red in his face cool by sheer force of will as he steps up to join them. 

He and Kageyama avoid each other all they can. When they do interact while practicing spikes, it’s robotic, and Hinata knows his heart isn’t really in it when he jumps. Kageyama doesn’t even scold him for it. It’s only once they’re clearing everything away that he corners Kageyama, giving him a look that he hope conveys that they Need To Talk. 

Kageyama gets the message, because of course he does, but he doesn’t seem too happy about it. When they finish running the sweepers along the length of the gym, they walk to the clubroom together to change, not even racing this time. Hinata squirms under the tense atmosphere as he pulls off his shirt, trying to ignore Tanaka’s sly grin at the darkening bruise high on his neck. 

Just before he and Kageyama take off, Suga pulls him aside, producing a band aid. “Put this on before you get home,” he advises, giving Hinata a shoulder pat. Flushing, Hinata takes it, nodding gratefully and rushing out into the cold. 

The sky had darkened considerably since the beginning of practice. Dark clouds linger overhead as he and Kageyama walk side by side in heavy silence. Hinata shivers, silently begging for it not to rain. 

Once they’re far enough away from the school, he braces himself and opens his mouth - only to be cut off by Kageyama’s harsh sigh. 

“Look,” he starts, refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes, “I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t think that it would- do that.” 

Hinata stops walking for a moment, before screeching and jumping, as if trying to meet Kageyama eye-to-eye. “You didn’t know! What did you think you were doing, Kageyama?!” 

Kageyama flushes and splutters. “I told you I don’t know, dumbass! I just wanted to so I did. God, this is humiliating.” 

“Humiliating? You’re not the one with a bruise on his neck,” Hinata hisses. 

Kageyama rounds on him, glaring downward. “Well you’re the one who kissed me!” 

“Only because you looked at me!” 

“I look at you all the time, what are you even talking about?” 

“Don’t play stupid, stupid Kageyama!” 

As they squabble, they draw closer and closer, faces inching nearer until Hinata can make out the faint shine of Kageyama’s lips. Well, if he wants to shut him up, there is one way to do it. 

The kiss feels more like a headbutt than anything else, leaving them both reeling, unresolved anger still bubbling under their skin. Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt, tugging him down until they’re eye to eye. Trying to will down his nerves, he takes a deep breath before starting. 

“Look, Kageyama, this is weird, right? Friends don’t normally do this kinda stuff.” 

Kageyama blinks at him, startled. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before simply grunting in place of a proper reply. 

Okay, guess Hinata would have to do most of the talking here. “Friends don’t normally kiss. Friends definitely don’t normally give their friends big red hickeys where all their team can see them. 

“I guess I just want to know where we stand.” 

He can feel his hands shaking in their grip of Kageyama’s shirt - and he half-thinks he can feel Kageyama shaking beneath them too. 

“What do you mean by that?” Kageyama mumbles, face growing hot. 

“I mean, are we friends? Or...?” 

“We’re whatever you want us to be.” 

Hinata glowers, and he feels a small hint of satisfaction when Kageyama looks guilty for his not-response. Hinata nods at him, signalling to try again. 

Kageyama sighs, stammering. “Look, I- I’ve never been good at this kind of stuff, okay? I’m not good at talking about- about _feelings_ ,” he says, his mouth curling distastefully around the word. 

Hinata snorts. “I’ve noticed.” 

“But I’m trying. I just don’t know how to say it because it might mess us up. I might mess us up, Hinata, and you’re- what if I do something and mess us up and we aren’t in synch anymore and then we can’t go to Nationals or play together without it being weird and-“ 

Hinata surges forward, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s middle and knocking the breath from his lungs. “Stop that,” he says fiercely, squeezing tighter. “You won’t mess us up, stupid. Is that why you’ve been so weird and we only ever kiss and you won’t let me be affectionate and stuff? You’re scared if we do anything more it’ll ruin us or something?” 

Kageyama nods curtly, and Hinata gives him an extra squeeze, like if he does so hard enough he can get rid of Kageyama’s doubts. 

Hinata steels himself, heart thumping. “Well it won’t. I won’t let it. I care about you Kageyama, a lot. And I don’t want to just keep kissing you behind the school where the others won’t see. I want to be more than just something fun to keep you occupied.” 

“You’re not just something fun.” Kageyama’s answer is immediate, almost making Hinata jump. He feels Kageyama inhale deep against him before continuing. “In middle school, it felt it was me versus everyone else - the enemy, my own team, they all just blended together by the end. But Karasuno - it makes me feel like as long as I’m standing with you all, I can take on the world. I’m not alone anymore. And you know who helped me feel like that more than anyone?” 

He pauses for a moment, as if to steady himself. “You. You looked at my impossible toss, the one my old team hated so much, and you trusted it. You trusted me.” 

Hinata feels like he can’t breathe, mouth dry. “It’s not hard to trust you,” he strangles out eventually. Kageyama hums against him. 

“But it is though. I know I can be closed off, and I’m not wording this very well, but Hinata, I think- I think if we keep this whole thing up I’ll die.” He pushes back from Hinata’s shoulder, looking him in the face. “I think I need more.” 

Hinata nods, throat tight. Slowly, tentatively, he reaches a hand up to cup Kageyama’s cheek. “What do you need?” 

Instead of answering, Kageyama bends down, hands cupping Hinata’s jaw and slotting their lips together. Hinata closes his eyes, letting out a small sigh and pulling Kageyama’s face closer, kissing harder, trying to finally bridge the impossible gap formed between them. 

When they finally pull back, both breathless, a smile slips its way onto Kageyama’s face. It isn’t his typical scary smile - this is softer, more gentle, reserved just for him. And Hinata knows that they’ll be okay. 

——————————— 

They’re both on time for morning practice the next day, racing as usual - once again, the victory is Hinata’s, who makes sure to gloat loudly in Kageyama’s face after catching his breath. Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind as much as before. 

Stepping into the gym, Noya runs to greet them, jumping up and down with enthusiasm only Hinata can match at this time in the morning. That was, until he spies the dark blotches on Kageyama’s neck. 

A sly grin makes its way onto Noya’s face, but before he can begin to tease, the pieces begin to click. Hinata tries not to laugh, physically able to see the gears in Noya’s head turning before their eyes. Finally, Noya’s mouth snaps open, a finger raising to point at Hinata and Kageyama, eyes widening in a silent question. 

Hinata reaches over, grasping Kageyama’s hand and nodding bashfully. Tanaka notices something is happening at this point, and is in the middle of making the same connection as Noya, glancing down at their clasped palms. Tanaka and Noya lock eyes. 

Daichi would complain about their screams - first of discovery, then of delight - later. But Hinata knows that with Kageyama by his side, they can take on any threat - from opposing teams to their furious Captain - as long as they do it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these dumbasses.  
> I haven't properly written fanfiction since my Maze Runner days, so this was really fun for me! Guess these dorks really brought back that love in me. I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment/give me feedback - I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
